


Blood Sacrifice [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, ITPE, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Blood Sacrifice by Cantarina read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: The Angels may be gone but Old Woman Josie isn't lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Sacrifice [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelmountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042819) by [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina). 



**Title** : Blood Sacrifice  
 **Author** : Cantarina  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Welcome to Night Vale  
 **Character** :  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : The Angels may be gone but Old Woman Josie isn't lonely.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1042819)  
**Length** 0:03:04  
Link: [mp3 here cover by akamine_chan](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Blood%20Sacrifice%20by%20cantarina.mp3.zip)


End file.
